Pine Trees and Rainstorms
by Cetacean
Summary: During a trip to Wes' cottage, Kurt is determined to spend as much time with Blaine as possible. When the boys hatch a plan to get the two together, it's hard not to comply, especially when nature joins in on the plot. Klaine. AU. Oneshot.


**Hello! This is my first try at Klaine, so I hope it's alright! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?" Kurt said, taking in his new surroundings with both wonder and fear.<p>

Wes' parents' cottage was absolutely enormous. The house was built in the popular log cabin style, but was extremely far removed from any sort of rustic cliche. The side facing the driveway was all gardens and fountains, while the back faced the lake and was almost entirely made of glass. A smaller duplicate sat on the lake, serving as both a boathouse and guest cabin, which was the Warblers' to use for their stay. While the amenities found in both homes were far superior to anything Kurt had seen at home or even Dalton, it was the wilderness aspect that made him uneasy. Towering evergreen trees surrounded the property, the forest floor dense with fallen logs and roots waiting to trip him. And what was even worse was an aspect Blaine had mentioned on the drive up - swimming. Did these boys have any idea what lake water could do to their skin? Or worse, their hair?

"Because you love me," Blaine grinned cheekily.

Kurt tried to hide his flushed skin as he glanced over at him. "You keep telling yourself that."

Blaine just grinned wider and shrugged. "Let's go catch up with everyone else, shall we?"

Kurt looked up and realized that while he had been having a mental breakdown, everyone else had headed up to the big house for lunch, leaving him and Blaine, who had waited for him, far behind.

"Oh, crap - I didn't even notice!" Kurt exclaimed, blushing harder.

Blaine laughed and reached for Kurt's hand, pulling him along as he moved toward everyone else. Kurt smiled and followed, his entire body tingling at Blaine's touch. It had to mean something, right? Kurt knew for a fact - mostly because he was always either with Blaine or somewhere close - that Blaine wasn't like this with any of the other Warblers. Was it just because he was gay? No, that couldn't be it. A few other boys in the Warblers were out. This was one of the things about Blaine that left Kurt scratching his head. There were others, of course - such as Blaine's extreme fascination with football - but out of everything, this was the worst because it applied to him. The girls from New Directions had sympathized with him, of course, when he brought it up the last time he saw them.

"I think it's sweet," Rachel had said, "I wish Finn did that more often."

Kurt had snapped his fingers in front of her face. "You were listening, right? I'm not even with Blaine. Unlike you and my stepbrother, who have been.. involved for quite some time."

Santana had just rolled her eyes. "There's something up with your boytoy, Kurt. You two need to get a move on. And don't look at me like that - I know you want to tap that."

Brittany had nodded emphatically, though no one was sure how involved in that conversation she really was.

And now where was he? As usual, Blaine had left him as confused as ever. He had practically begged Kurt to come with the Warblers to Wes' cottage for the weekend - some sort of annual tradition over the long weekend. He had been invited along with everyone else, but he still wasn't sure how well he fit in with everyone yet. He was friends with nearly everyone - and at least on first name basis with everyone else - but it had only been a few months since he'd moved to Dalton. He was still the new kid.

Ugh. Enough self-pity. He shook himself slightly and turned instead to smile at Blaine again. He was in a (somewhat) remote location with the boy he was completely in love with for the next for days, and damn if he wasn't going to make the absolute most of it.

He and Blaine entered the house slightly behind everyone else, but it wasn't hard at all to find the boys. All they had to do was follow the noise and general chaos they left behind them. A trail of slightly misplaced items led them to the kitchen. Someone's iPod touch lay on a red Persian rug, a left flip flop at the base of the stairs, and a braided leather bracelet just inside the kitchen door. The boys all sat at a huge oak table, food piled on the serving trays in front of them.

"Blaine! Kurt! Finally!" David gasped dramatically. "I was about to eat Jeff."

"No, don't eat Jeff," Wes smiled wickedly, "He was with Marissa before we left. He smells like perfume and it's rather disgusting."

"So are you suggesting I eat you instead?" David replied evenly, raising an eyebrow.

Wes blanched. "No! That is _so _not what I meant -"

"Calm down, guys," Blaine cut in, ever the peace maker.. "We're here. You're allowed to eat."

There was a flurry of movement as everyone reached for the food at once, plates filling up and most boys stuffing their mouths with food.

"Is that really so different from what you two were doing earlier?" Nick cut in, completely straight faced.

"You disappeared for a suspiciously long amount of time," Simon agreed.

Kurt blushed to the tips of his ears and was about to retort angrily - not that he'd have protested at all to what they were suggesting - when Wes' mother appeared.

"Hello boys!" she smiled, completely unfazed by the destruction they had caused, and were bound to further cause, to her home.

"Hi Mrs. Abrams!" they all chorused innocently.

Blaine and Kurt joined the others at the table, earning a wolf whistle or two when they sat next to each other. Blaine just rolled his eyes playfully.

Kurt looked up from his lap in time to see David looking awfully confused. "Hey, where's my iPod?" he asked the room at large.

Wes cackled from across the table, earning a glare and immediate suspicion.

"Wes, where did you put my iPod?" David demanded.

"Oh, I don't know," he replied airily. "Why don't you ask Selena Gomez?"

"Dude, I told you already, I put that on it for my little sister!"

"Yeah, and I have Demi Lovato on mine for my cousin. Own up to it, man. We all do it."

"You have _Demi Lovato_ on your iPod?" Nick screeched.

"Hey, don't be hatin'! Skyscraper is my _jam_!"

"That's nice, dearie," Mrs. Abrams said, patting her down on the top of his head, earning snickers from around the table. "Now why don't you hurry up and finish lunch so you can show everyone the boathouse?"

"Everyone's already seen the boathouse, Mom," Wes replied, "I thought we'd go into town instead."

"Yes, they saw the boathouse _last_ year," she agreed. "But I don't think they've seen the water trampoline yet," she left with a wink, completely aware of the chaos she had just caused.

"There's a water _trampoline_?" David exclaimed, earning an, "Honestly are you all _five_?" from Wes.

Despite Wes' weak protests and general questions of their age and sanity, everyone wolfed down lunch and, leaving the kitchen in shambles, streaked down to the boathouse.

"Hey, look, there's my bracelet!" Nick cried triumphantly, tying it back on.

"Honestly, man, you and your man jewelry," Simon sighed, shaking his head.

"There is nothing wrong with man jewelry," Nick replied confidently.

"Yeah, unless you wear more than your girlfriend," Simon said pointedly. "And I do believe I heard Amy comment on it last weekend."

"You heard nothing," Nick huffed, turning on his heel and leaving rather dramatically.

Kurt laughed into his salad as he watched the two. The Warblers were polite and calm during meetings and competitions, but that was it. At any other time, complete chaos reigned.

"You ready to go?" Blaine asked with a smile, pushing out his chair. "I know they tend to eat faster than most people."

"Just a bit," Kurt grinned. "But sure. Let's go."

The two headed down side by side, in the middle of the group of Warblers. "I really don't know where they get all that energy," Kurt said ruefully, shaking his head, as Wes and David raced at a full sprint to the boathouse.

Blaine shrugged. "You get used to it eventually."

"Really?"

"..No."

Kurt laughed. "Your friends are insane."

"Hey," Blaine said, nudging him with his shoulder, "They're your friends too. You get to share the credit."

"Fair enough," he smiled. New Directions would always be crazy, what with their relationship drama and Rachel storming out every other day, but the Warblers were certifiable.

In the boathouse, clothes were already scattered across the floor and a beach ball was being thrown around. Blaine ducked deftly out of the way as it was tossed at his head, reflexes honed through years of this craziness.

"I thought we were going swimming?" Blaine asked as Nate ran past, hiking boots in one hand and backpack in the other.

"Change of plans!" he grinned, "Wes remembers seeing a good cliff diving spot farther along the lake. We're going to go find it!"

"Cliff diving?" Kurt asked wearily. "Isn't that.. just a little bit insane?"

"You have met these guys, right?" Blaine laughed. "Last year it was cave diving. You're lucky you missed it. Jeff ended up in the hospital with cracked ribs."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Don't ever trust David with a flashlight. That's all I'm saying."

Kurt was left pondering this cryptic comment as Blaine rushed off to find his camera. "We're going to want to document this," he yelled over his shoulder. "Trust me."

"Making a sex tape, Hummel?" Simon said with a wink as he breezed past.

"Why, you want in?" Kurt replied with a smirk.

Simon's eyes widened and the beach ball hit his head with a _thunk_.

"Alright, Kurt," David said, slapping him on the back. "You're catching on."

Kurt smiled, rather pleased with himself, as Blaine reappeared. "What's going on?"

"Oh, as if you didn't already know," David replied, leaving to find his swim trunks.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, frowning, but he just shook his head, shaking with silent laughter.

"Hey, guys?" Oliver said worriedly, peering out the window. "It looks like it's going to rain. Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"Dearest Oliver, have I taught you nothing at all?" Nick lamented, his arm around Oliver's shoulders. "If you spend your life worrying, you will have no fun at all."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't really think getting struck by lightning is _fun_," Oliver grumbled, but Nick was already halfway out of the door, yelling at everyone to hurry the hell up and follow him already.

"Coming, coming," Wes said breathlessly, trying to tug on his shoes as he hobbled forward, nearly falling flat on his face in the process.

Kurt giggled. "I see what you mean about the camera. If this is any indication of what's to come, this will be too good to miss."

"You shouldn't be so surprised. I'm always right."

"Uhuh, sure," Kurt replied, pulling Blaine out the door, relishing in the feeling of their entwined fingers.

"I don't suppose I'll be able to talk you into cliff diving?" Blaine said as they made their way onto the trail, the boys forming a line through the forest as they all followed Nick, who claimed to know where he was going.

"Not a chance in hell," Kurt replied brightly.

"Oh, now you're just like Oliver," Blaine teased. "No fun at all."

"I'm plenty of fun!" Kurt replied indignantly. "I just prefer not to clog my pores with yucky lake water."

"So you'd be okay with sky diving, then?"

"That is not what I meant, Anderson, and you know it."

"You're using my last name now? Ouch, that really hurts," Blaine said, clutching at his chest dramatically.

Kurt just winked as he flounced ahead. "Deal with it."

"Someone's feeling sassy today."

"You love it."

Wes and Simon, walking past, made similar gagging gestures. Blaine flipped them off while Kurt remained ignorant, being careful not to trip over his own feet and humming _For Good_ from _Wicked_ to himself happily.

"Hey, hey guys!" Nick hollered triumphantly, waving his arm over his head. "I found it! I found it!" He jumped up and down for extra measure, only succeeding in making himself look like he was about ten.

This was greeted with hoots and hollers from the rest of the Warblers as they swarmed toward him, tearing off their shirts and shoes in the process. David, not even bothering to look over the edge first, made a running start and leapt off. His initial yell of euphoria soon turned to a scream of absolute terror before they heard him hit the water.

Nate laughed like a madman and yelled over the side, "Way to take it like a man, David!"

"Screw you, guys!" David yelled back. "I'd like to see you do it!"

"Very well, then." Nate replied, grinning. He launched off the side and twisted into a flip before diving cleanly into the water.

"Gymnast," Blaine explained in response to Kurt's amazement.

David's annoyance was clear as he blustered, "Yeah, well, if I'd had that amount of training - !"

Blaine cackled as he peered over the side, catching it all on camera. "Youtube is going to love this, guys."

"I'm sure your subscribes will enjoy the break from covers of cheesy pop songs," Wes countered.

"I do not -"

"Oh yes," Simon grinned. "You do."

Grumbling to himself, Blaine headed back to Kurt, pouting.

"You look like a lost puppy!" Kurt cooed, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Don't you mess with my hair, Hummel!"

"It can only be an improvement with this amount of gel," Kurt replied, shaking his head sadly.

"You're mean," Blaine huffed.

"At least I'm not throwing myself over a cliff like the idiots we call our friends," Kurt countered. "I'm still of sound mind."

Blaine only nodded absently, distracted. "Look, Kurt, a butterfly!"

"Really, Blaine? Really?"

"It's a perfect photo opportunity!"

"Oh, Kurt, no," David gasped, having reappeared from what sounded like a near-death experience. He shook himself like a dog and toweled off as Blaine wandered farther away. "You did _not _let Blaine have a camera."

"Why..?"

Oliver sighed dramatically. "The last time he got his hands on a camera, we were at a competition. He took over a thousand pictures. Half in black in white, because he claimed they were _artistic_."

"They were at last a dozen of the _microphone_ _stand_," Simon cut in, "Make sure he doesn't go too far, because he _will_ get lost. It's happened before."

With a worried look, Kurt hurried after Blaine like someone would a child.

"So who gave Blaine a camera?" Nate asked, grinning broadly.

"Me! Me!" Daniel beamed. "I claim credit!"

"You loser," Nick replied, swatting him in the back of the head with a towel. "It was totally my idea."

"Yeah, _okay_..."

"Either way," Oliver grinned. "That was brilliant."

"Yeah, well," Daniel said, "If those two don't get together soon, we'll have to endure more of Blaine's heartbroken singing. I swear, if I hear _Breathe_ by Taylor Swift _one more time_..."

All of the boys groaned.

"So help me," Jeff said, cracking his knuckles for dramatic affect, "If I have to tie those two together and lock them in the boathouse, I _will_."

* * *

><p>Kurt traipsed after Blaine, stepping over roots and ground cover as he went. "Slow <em>down<em> Blaine," he urged.

"Not yet, not yet," Blaine said, waving his comments away. "We're almost at the other cottage. You can rest there."

"The _what_? Don't tell me there's another one."

"Well, it's more like a shed than anything," Blaine shrugged. "It came with the big one. The previous owner used it for storage. Though how you can run out of room in that place I have no idea. Anyways, it's always open. We used to go there all the time to get away from Wes' family. Well, more so they couldn't hear us."

"I hope you realize how that sounds," Kurt countered.

"Kurt Hummel, get your mind out of the gutter."

"I blame Santana."

Blaine, who had met the 'straight up bitch' cheerleader on more than one occasion, nodded, considering this. "I would imagine she has that effect on a lot of people."

Kurt chuckled, "You have no idea."

Kurt felt a drop of rain on his nose and glanced up at the sky, realizing that the sun had disappeared. Purplish clouds spanned the sky and thunder rumbled ominously overhead. Blaine simple looked up, shrugged, and went back to photographing his 'precious' four leaf cover.

"Oliver was right," Kurt told him. "You're going to get struck by lightning. And I am going to laugh."

"You will do no such thing," Blaine replied. "Instead, I require that you sing _My Heart Will Go On_ at my funeral."

"Oh no," Kurt groaned. "Not _Titanic_. I'm sorry, but that is a stereotype I refuse to fulfill."

"But it's such a good movie!"

"Have you hit your head recently, by chance?"

Kurt jumped as lightning flashed in the distance. He began to count silently. One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand, four one thousands, five one thousand... Thunder sounded again, so close that both started. In the next moment, the heavens opened and rained poured down. Blaine cried something about his camera and Kurt did his best to shield his hair, but both were laughing. Clutching his camera protectively to his chest, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and the two tore through the forest. A small green building stood on a hill up ahead, and they ran towards it through the downpour. The small doorknob opened in Blaine's hand, and Kurt was ushered into the small, musty two room building. Blaine slammed the door behind them just as thunder hit ahead, shaking the ground beneath them. Kurt leaned against the wall, breathing heavily and laughing in spite of himself.

Blaine laid his camera down gently on the windowsill and shook his hair, effectively spraying Kurt with water. Instead of retorting angrily, he just laughed, distracted by the way Blaine's curls looked when they weren't caked with gel. God, he wanted to run his fingers through those curls. In the next moment, Blaine stretched, revealing a sliver a skin over the waistband of his boxers. Kurt gulped, not caring if Blaine noticed him staring. He looked up to see Blaine looking at him quizzically. Kurt blushed, and Blaine's gaze dropped to Kurt's lips. Kurt barely had time to take another breath before he was pinned against the wall, Blaine's lips pressed to his.

Kurt gasped and moved to kiss Blaine back, but the other boy was already backing away.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I shouldn't have just attacked you like that," he laughed lightly, looking anywhere but at Kurt. "But do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Don't apologize, Anderson," Kurt all but growled, pulling Blaine to him and kissing him soundly.

Blaine groaned slightly and deepened the kiss, one hand on Kurt's waist and the other cupping his cheek. Kurt's tongue flicked against Blaine's lips as he finally reached out and tangled his fingers in Blaine's silky hair. This elicited another lovely noise from Blaine, and he held Kurt even closer and parted his lips slightly. Tearing his lips from Kurt's, Blaine began to kiss down his neck, biting and sucking as he went. Kurt moaned loudly as thunder crashed above them and rain pelted the roof. Blaine reached up to kiss Kurt softly as the storm raged overhead.

"I'm in love with you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine told him, voice ragged.

Kurt smiled softly at his boyfriend, trying in vain to hold himself together. "I love you, too."

Blaine beamed as he kissed him again. "You know, we're probably going to be stuck in here for a while."

"I think I'm okay with that," Kurt replied, moving in again.


End file.
